What You Need
by XOTillWeOverdose
Summary: AriaXoEzra. He's what you want, I'm what you need


This just popped into my mind because I love this song. Please tell me what you think (:

It is a one shot, and Im thinking about doing a series of one shot song fics. Let me know If I should (:

**okay so sorry for not making this clear. This is a song fic. The bold is the song. The italics are the convos and the normal writing is the story. It's Ezra speaking to Aria and the person answering him is Aria.**

**I dont own anything at all.**

* * *

><p><em>Meet me at 7? Same place. <em>

I text her, anxiously waiting for her reply. Minutes later, which seemed like an eternity, my phone buzzes from across the room. I open up the text.

_Yes. See you tonight._

I smile and put my phone down, Waiting for it to be 7.

**I just want to take you there****  
><strong>**He don't got to know where****  
><strong>**Does he touch you here like this?****  
><strong>**Let me take the friction from your lips****  
><strong>

**And I'mma to looove you girl, the way you need****  
><strong>**Ain't no one goin to stop us, ain't no one goin to stop us****  
><strong>**And I'm gon' give you girl,for what you fiend****  
><strong>**I'm the drug in your veins, just fight through the pain**

**He's what you want, he's what you want****  
><strong>**He's what you want, he's what you want****  
><strong>**Im what you need, what cha need, what cha need****  
><strong>**Im what you need, what cha need, what cha need****  
><strong>

I just want to love you. I just want to please you. I want to take you there. Where he never can. He doesn't need to know. Does he touch you like I do? Does he please you the way I do? Im going to make love to you. The way you need. Ill treat you the way you need to be treated. Im gonna give you what you crave, Which is me. You need me just as much as I need you. I know after everything I did to you, You want to be with him. But you need me. You always will.**  
><strong>

**He's what you want, he's what you want****  
><strong>**He's what you want, he's what you want****  
><strong>**Im what you need, what cha need, what cha need****  
><strong>**Im what you need, what cha need, what cha need****  
><strong>

**I got everything you want with me****  
><strong>**I do everything he does times three****  
><strong>**And he don't gotta know****  
><strong>**I got you on the floor, doing things you never thought you'd do****  
><strong>**Baby leave them high heel shoes****  
><strong>**Cause I love it when you're looking down at me, I'm looking up at you****  
><strong>**And I dont give a damn shorty watch me knock your boots off**

Im everything you want and I know you want it. Anything he does to you I do it better.

"_Does he know youre here?" _I ask _"You know he doesn't" _She replies as she hungrily kisses me pushing me onto the bed.

She tells me I do things to her, He can never do. I smirk because I know it's true and I know she'll always come back for more.

She comes over dressed only in lingerie and some high heels. As I undress her I leave the heels on. It's so sexy. And as she climbs atop me and I look up at her I don't give a damn that she has a boyfriend. I'm in love with her. I'm going to please her no matter what. I need her to stick around.

**And I'mma love you girl, the way you need****  
><strong>**Ain't no one goin to stop us, ain't no one goin to stop us****  
><strong>**And im gon give you girl, what you fiend****  
><strong>**Im the drug in your veins, just fight through the pain****  
><strong>

"_See you tomorrow night?" _She asks as she gets dressed.

"_Yes" _I reply smiling

I watch her as she saunters out the door.

**He's what you want, he's what you want****  
><strong>**He's what you want, he's what you want****  
><strong>**Im what you need, what cha need, what cha need****  
><strong>**Im what you need, what cha need, what cha need**

**He's what you want, he's what you want****  
><strong>**He's what you want, he's what you want****  
><strong>**Im what you need, what cha need, what cha need****  
><strong>**Im what you need, what cha need, what cha need**


End file.
